1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic tool structure, and more particularly to a magnetic tool structure that can be expanded conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional socket wrench in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a wrench body 10 that may co-operate with a socket 22 to operate and rotate a workpiece 32 such as a nut or the like. However, the workpiece 32 is easily detached from the socket 22 during rotation, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user in employing the wrench body 10 of the socket wrench to operate and rotate the workpiece 32. In addition, when the workpiece 32 is unscrewed from a screw hole (not shown), the workpiece 32 is easily detached from the socket 22 to fall down, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user during operation. Further, the user has to operate the wrench body 10 of the socket wrench to rot ate the workpiece 32 by his one hand, with his hand holding the workpiece 32, thereby greatly causing inconvenience to the user during operation of the wrench body 10 of the socket wrench.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional socket wrench.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a magnetic tool structure that can be expanded easily and conveniently, thereby enhancing convenience of utilization of the tool structure.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a magnetic tool structure, comprising:
a body having a square end formed with a receiving seat; and
a magnetic device mounted on the receiving seat of the square end of the body, the magnetic device including an outer retractable rod secured and hidden in the receiving seat of the square end of the body, an inner retractable rod retractably mounted on the outer retractable rod, and a magnetic body secured on the inner retractable rod to move therewith;
wherein, the magnetic body can be extended outward from the receiving seat of the square end of the body and fully inserted into the receiving seat of the square end of the body, so that when the magnetic device is retracted and shortened to a minimum length thereof, the magnetic device is filly hidden in the receiving seat of the square end of the body.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.